Brie (Video Game)
Brie was an original character who appeared in Episode 4 of The Walking Dead Video Game, "Around Every Corner", along with the other members of the cancer survivor group, Vernon, Clive, Boyd, and Joyce. Pre-Apocalypse Not much was known about Brie's life prior to the apocalypse, besides the fact that she was a former student at Crawford Catholic School, and also suffered with cancer after college, though it was in a remissive state by the time of Episode 4. She also lost all of her family after the apocalypse broke out. Post-Apocalypse Episode 4: Around Every Corner After the apocalypse broke out, she took sanctuary in the community of Crawford, which seemed like a safe haven from the zombie epidemic. Their leader, Oberson, tightened their security, eliminating or banishing the elderly, sick, or young. Brie, unfortunately, was a cancer survivor in a remissive state, and she, along with the rest of her survivor group, were targeted for elimination. Although half of the group was killed, the rest escaped Crawford, and fled into the sewers of Savannah, where they discovered an abandoned fallout shelter and a morgue, which they hunkered down in and waited out the zombie epidemic. After Lee came across the group hidden in their morgue, Vernon pointed a revolver at him and Brie pleaded that he should kill him, insisting that he was a member of Crawford. She worried that Lee would reveal their group's location, which would result in the group possibly being raided and killed. Lee talked Vernon down and disarmed him, much to the dismay of Brie. Vernon later brought her along to raid Crawford with Lee's group, stating that she could be useful because of her knowledge of the Catholic school where the supplies were kept. She accompanied Kenny to retrieve the fuel for the boat, and later assisted with Kenny and Lee barricading the door to the playground. When the group was arguing about whether Ben should've be allowed on their boat or not, she voiced that she wanted a vote, but at that moment, walkers busted through the door and devoured her alive. Episode 5: No Time Left Although Brie had been devoured, she reanimated and somehow made her way out of Crawford. When zombies began invading the mansion the group was staying at, Brie was among their ranks. Lee used a cleaver and put her down with a swift blow to the head. Death Killed By *Zombies *Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused) *Lee Everett (Determinant) *Omid (Determinant) Ben Paul retrieved the barricading hatchet from the playground doors, which was placed there to hold the walkers out. Ben grabbed it without knowing and, after the group launched into an argument over whether or not to leave Ben and take the boat without him, Brie was attacked by several walkers that had broke the door down. A walker bit her on the shoulder, another bit her on her leg, and while attempting to flee, one grabbed her by the neck from behind. A final walker dug into her belly, ripping out an organ, which ultimately killed her. Later, as the herd from "Long Road Ahead" arrived in Savannah, multiple zombies forced themselves into the manor that Lee and the group were staying in, Brie among them. As she stumbled to her feet and limped towards Lee, he planted his cleaver into her head, putting her to rest. If Lee doesn't kill her, Omid will shoot her in the head. Killed Victims *Possibly numerous amounts of zombies. Appearances Season 1 Trivia *Brie reveals to have known Vernon for a few years prior to the apocalypse, because he led the cancer support group she and a few others attended. *Brie is Telltale's pre-order contest winner, Brie Rosenholm. *Brie re-appeared in "No Time Left" as a walker; as she is seen breaking down a window in the mansion. *Interestingly, when she reappears as a zombie, Lee seems to have a little moment of hesitation or is somewhat shocked to see her as a zombie, possibly being remorseful about her death. Category:Deceased Category:Undeads